Episode I: Butcher
by ElectricBluAngelz
Summary: Homicide's Adrianne Mallory and Narcotic's Salem Evans join the SVU squad after Olivia asks for a new partner. But what happens when Adrianne gets slapped in the face with an old case and is forced to relive the details of the Manhattan Butcher? [R&R plz!
1. Olivia's Request

I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order:SVU.

_Episode I: Butcher_

Chapter 1

Olivia's Request

"Hey, Olivia," Capain Don Cragen greeted as Detective Olivia Benson closed the door to his office. "What's up?"

Her brown eyes seemed to gleam with determination. "I want a new partner," she said.

He was beyond surprised; she and Elliot had been partners for years. _Guess this case did them in,_ Cragen thought. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Olivia answered, sitting down across from him.

"Well, what made you change your mind?" Cragen questioned, looking concerned.

"I almost had to kill my own partner," she replied, sighing and folding her slender arms. "I care about him too much, Cap, I'm not gonna have his death on my conscience if we get in a situation like that again."

He nodded in understanding. "You could switch off with John. You and Fin could-"

"No," Olivia said, staring at him. "I want a totally new partner. Someone I don't know."

"That makes it all the harder to get along with that person, though, Liv," Cragen pointed out. "Working with someone you know is easier."

Olivia remained silent, seeming to think on this. "Have you heard of a detective by the name of Adrianne Mallory?"

"Works Homicide. Best cop there," he nodded. "What about her? Is she who you want?"

"We went to college together," Olivia explained. "She was a girl in my sorority. Someone I trusted with my life but didn't know very well."

Cragen looked at her in an absurd manner. She didn't know her but she trusted her? Okay... "Why?"

Olivia sighed, heavily, chocolate eyes becoming dreamy as she recalled the past. "I was out at a party one night, feeling kind of tipsy and not really paying attention to anything around me. Some guy I knew from a frat house, came up behind me, dragged me into an alley. I told him to stop and to leave me alone but...He didn't listen. Since when does a drunk, horny college boy stop when you tell him to, right? He had his hands up my skirt and suddenly, I found myself thinking that I was going to end up like my mother. I started crying and yelled to stop but he still didn't listen. I thought no one was gonna come for me but just as he was undoing his pants...Adrianne, a sort of quiet yet clever chick I knew from the sorority, threw him off and beat the living hell out of him. Right in front of me."

"What happened to the guy?" asked Cragen.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "After she finished, the guy was knocked out cold. She turned to me and came over to me, I threw my arms around her and started to cry, thanking her over and over. She whispered, softly, in my ear in that fancy British accent of hers. 'Don't worry, darling, it's all over now. He'll never come near you again'. We just left him there, knocked out cold and bloody. Then she took me home, cleaned me up, got me some coffee. I asked if she would stay with me and she did. She held me, all night. I felt like a little girl...In the morning, she was gone. I'd missed half my classes and decided I wasn't going in for the day, though I caught hell from my mother, who came and kicked me out of bed. She demanded to know why I wasn't in her English class like I was supposed to be and I explained what happened."

Cragen listened intently. "What did your mother do after that?"

"Though Adrianne had been expelled from the sorority for attacking an ally frat house boy, my mother ran up to her on the street and wrapped her arms around her," Olivia answered, smiling wih tears dazzling in her eyes. "She thanked her and Adrianne had whispered something in my ear...Something I can't forget."

He smiled. "And what was that?"

"'I know where you're going, pet, and even though everyone will tell you to leave, just follow what feels right. Trust your intuition and follow your heart. That's the best thing about women. One day we'll rule the world'," Olivia laughed.

Cragen laughed too, finding the way she imitated Adrianne quite amusing. Adrianne was a charming British woman with gorgeous looks and a great sense of philosphy. She was a muse, to put it plainly, and though Cragen had only met her once, he knew that she was a hellcat and that she'd not only keep Olivia's morale up but she could put Elliot back in line if he needed it.

"I'll see what I can do," he smiled.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Olivia, looking concerned. "I mean, if you don't think that she and I should be partners-"

"Liv, go get your homework done and I'll call in a favor," said Cragen. "Tell Elliot to come in here, won't you?"

She nodded and stood, leaving the room. Cragen picked up the phone and started dialing the numbers to the Homicide Captain. "Hey, Mark? Yeah, this is Don Cragen from Special Victims Unit. How's it going? Look, I need a favor..."


	2. Precautions and Transfers

I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order:SVU.

Author's note: I didn't put it on the first chapter but this is the first of many episodes I made up.

Chapter 2

Precautions and Transfers

Detective Elliot Stabler entered his boss's office, looking pale and sleep-deprived.

"Close the door," Cragen ordered, setting down his phone.

"Olivia said you wanted to see me?" Elliot questioned.

Cragen nodded. "You're getting a new partner."

Elliot stared for a moment then nodded in comprehension. "I see..."

"I managed to get Olivia a new partner, though it's gonna cost me a lot of money on Starbucks and donuts for the next year or so... and I found you one too," Cragen said. "Even knowing you don't know her, I've known her since she was a kid so I want you to trust me on this."

He waited. "Who?"

"Do you remember Captain Evans? Brooklyn Narcotics?" Cragen questioned, setting his elbows on his desk and eyeing him.

Elliot nodded. "He was famous for busting the Mobs on drug use and selling to minors," he replied.

"I just talked to his daugher, Salem, who works here in the building," the balding man sighed. "She's willing to be your partner."

He felt rather dumbfounded. His partner? The daughter of the notorious Captain Evans? No way! "Great!" It sort of brightened his day though it didn't exactly please him that Olivia literally went to the Captain for an automatic change. "Whose Olivia's partner?"

"Adrianne Mallory, Manhattan Homicide," Cragen replied, taking out a piece of licorice and sucking on the end of it. "Just warning you. I've heard she can be a total bitch so watch what you say. She also seems quite protective of Olivia so don't get pissy with Olivia like you did. Wouldn't want you getting into a fight like you did a few days ago because I've heard stories about that woman that you wouldn't believe. Mark told me she's ways of looking and talking to you that will make you feel like you're the lowest man on the planet."

* * *

_"Hey, Mallory,"_ said the nagging voice of Detective Rex Waverly from behind the beautiful woman as she packed up her personal belongings. "Rumor has it that you're getting transferred." 

"I do believe the rumors are true," said Adrianne with a heavy sigh, putting a picture of her and her twin sister, Isabella, into the box that sat in her roll-around chair.

"Haven't been a bad girl, have you?" Rex questioned in an annoying whiney voice. He leaned against her partner's desk and smiled at her. He had shoulder-length jet black hair with pale skin and light brown, almost yellow eyes. "Hmm? You're heading for Sex Crimes I suppose? How many officials did you have to sleep with to get that position?"

"Not quite as many as you did to get that Armani suit you're wearing," Adrianne replied, giving him a playful smirk.

Those who were listening laughed in hilarity.

"I'm actually quite pleased I'm leaving. I won't have to deal with your sorry ass anymore," she smiled, tossing her long jet black hair across her shoulder.

"Speaking of asses, I was just taking a look at yours. You're getting a bit big around the back, sweetheart. Guess those ass-crunches aren't working for you," Rex sighed in a mocking manner.

She looked over at her partner, Patrick, and smirked. "I suppose I should expect this, shouldn't I?" she questioned with amusement glittering in her black eyes. "Coming from a prissy little bitch whose daddy's money got him in here in the first place. I mean, he is an incompetent little shit, isn't he?"

The group laughed and she sighed, heavily, closing up her box of belongings and picking it up. "Later, boys!"

"Later, Dri!" said Patrick. "You better not forget me!"

"How could I?" Adrianne laughed, then disappeared from the Precinct.

* * *

Salem Evans walked into Special Victims Unit with a sigh, then smiled as she spotted Detective Fin Tutoula. "Sup?" 

Fin's amber eyes met her light brown ones and she smiled. "Whoa, Salem! What're you doin' here?"

"Transfer," she smiled as he stood up and hugged her. "I'm working with Detective Stabler, I think."

"Oh," Fin smiled. "Warning you, he's got a bit of a temper so watch yourself. He might get pissy and you'll have to bail him out." He looked behind him. "Yo! Elliot! C'mere!"

A tall man with broad shoulders, jet black hair and blue-gray eyes approached them.

"What's up?" asked the man called Elliot.

"Salem, this is Elliot Stabler," Fin introduced, "Elliot, this is Salem Evans. She and I worked together for about a year."

"Hey," Salem smiled, shaking his hand. "It'll be nice working with you."

Elliot thought he was going to faint; his new partner was gorgeous! Waist-length dark red hair, light brown eyes, and a tan that said she liked the beach. She also seemed like a good person. Maybe the Captain was right, they would get along just fine.

Hope you like!


End file.
